Venganza
by Kyo LJjang
Summary: Midorima tiene un plan para por fin ganarle a Akashi, pero no contaba con que se enamoraría de quien menos esperaba. One-Shot. Pareja Crack -MidoFuri-


**Necesitaba algo de amor para estos 2 y yo no podía quedarme con las ganas.**  
 **Sin mas, a leer~  
**

* * *

Estaba cansando, No solo de ser siempre el segundo en todo, sino de la humillación a la que fue sometido durante y después del partido, El quería ser bueno dejar eso atrás, pero su orgullo y tsunderismo le pedía que siguiera peleando.

Lo único que deseaba y quería en todo el mundo era solo ganarle una vez a Akashi, Como? pues iba a hacerlo sufrir con lo que mas queria en este momento. Si su gran plan contra el rojo era quitarle el amor, por un momento se sentía Feliz, pero por otro sentía algo de culpa, la venganza no era buena lo sabia, y se arrepentiría después eso era claro, para eso necesitaba ayuda y ya sabia a quien pedírsela, solo quedaba cuestión de tiempo y como aplicarlo.

Descubrió que al gran akashi le gustaba un chico y era uno cualquiera demasiado común para todos, pero si había captado la atención del otro significaba una cosa segura tenia que ser suyo, cueste lo que cueste.  
 **  
flashback.**

Había conseguido el numero del Castaño, gracias a Kuroko, por que si le decía a Kagami tendría que aguantar un interrogatorio y no estaba para eso.

Ya después de conseguirlo se sentía algo tenso, Osea nunca antes habían tenido una conversación o estado en el mismo lugar, y no podía decirle "Oye quiero decirte algo, el sábado puedes venir al parque central" si fuera otra persona que conociera lo diría así, pero solo lo vio una vez y el era el pilar de su plan.

Sin mas, resignado y con poca gana le marco, Deseaba muy en el fondo que no contestara, pero como se me da mi gana lo hizo.

\- "Uhmm... Bueno"- Era comprensible que dudara, pues quien actúa normal cuando un extraño te habla como si nada.

\- Hola, Soy Midorima Shintarou es pero que me recuerdes - Aunque quien podría olvidar a una zanahoria Tsundere muy alta.

-" Si te recuerdo, mas bien te he visto varias veces ..." -se escucho un ruido como de un golpe contra algo.

\- Se que es muy inesperado, pero necesito hablar de algo muy serio contigo, cuando estas libre?

-" Ah.. el sabado estoy libre, pero para que? es acaso el algo malo?"

\- Si, Te enviare un mensaje con la dirección y sera a las 3 - Sin darle tiempo de contestar o reclamarle, le corto la llamada.  
 **  
Fin del flashback.**

Sábado por la tarde, era un gran día, El sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, los pajaritos cantaban, la brisa era fresca un día genial y maravilloso. Salio de su casa a pasear y todo lo que se hace como una persona normal hasta que llego la hora.

No estaba emocionado, pero no sabia que cara poner después de eso, esta bien que fuera un tsundere pero nunca se le paso por la mente que tendría que mentir y mucho menos a alguien que no conocía por completo.

No paso ni dos minutos cuado pudo divisar al castaño, Realmente no entendia que le habia visto akashi parecia muy normal y comun. Sencillo en otras palabras~

\- Lamento el haberte molestado, pero tienes que saber esto -Simplemente quería acabar rápido.

\- Eh! no esta bien, no tenia nada planeado hacer hoy - Estaba muy nervioso, nunca se le paso por la mente que el gran midorima lo citara y mucho menos que se supiera su numero.

\- El motivo de mi llamada es que, tu corres mucho peligro al juntarte con akashi ... no me malentiendas, sino que sufre de un trastorno puede un día ser amable, pero al otro intentaría matarte por cualquier cosa.

\- Intento hacer ... eso contigo? - por su expresión era evidente que le había dado algo de miedo y duda, Sabia que el otro no era una varita de nardo, pero llegar a ese extremo es demasiado.

\- Con lo que les dijo kuroko es suficiente, aunque claro esto no trata de un juego sino que intento evitar una desgracia o algo peor - podía parecer increíble pero midorima había dejado de lado su tsunderismo enfrente de Furi.

\- Quieres decir que no puedo ser su amigo ... yo sabia que me estaba metiendo en algo serio, pero no quería enterarme así, quisiera ayudarlo.

\- Si, puedes ser su amigo, pero ser algo mas podría ser muy desastroso y problemático para todos. en especial a mi quiso decir.

\- Midorima-san como podría ayudarlo? - Realmente quería ser útil en algo.

\- Deja los honoríficos, solo dime midorima y ya ... -pensativo- tengo tu numero podríamos hablar, durante todo el tiempo antes de que el venga no?

\- Si, esta bien - le regalo una sonrisa, a pesar de que estuviera muy shockeado.

La tarde termino tranquila o eso se esperaba, El peli-verte aun tenia la intriga de el por que ese chico era tan importante? tenia algo especial? y por que se había vuelto el objetivo de Akashi?.

No le encontraba ninguna lógica, pero dicen que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale no?, Con ánimos y dejando de lado todo, fue con una sonrisa al colegio, que takao no dejo de preguntar e insistir a que se debía el honor de semejante cambio, a pesar de las protestas del otro por se ignorado públicamente siguió con lo suyo.

Durante todo el día parecía alegre, dejando confundida a mitad de la escuela, no era muy normal verlo en ese modo por que todo mundo lo conocía! y era como algo que solo se ve una vez en la vida. Un milagro cafe fue el causante.

* * *

Durante todos los días siguientes, Estos dos mantuvieron una comunicación muy seguida, no solo por el tema principal -osea Akashi- sino comenzaron a conocerse, gustos de todo como música, libros, comida y unos muy personales.

Tanto que en menos de 2 semanas lograron crear una gran confianza, se dijeron sus mas profundos deseos, metas y midorima se creaba cualquier excusa con tal de solo ir a verlo.

Ver las reacciones del mas pequeño, le hacían sentir algo desconocido, que surgía del interior, extraño y reconfortante a la vez, no era amistad ni cariño sino amor, ganas de protegerlo, tenerlo a su lado, Que solo lo viera únicamente a el, monopolizarlo a tal modo que jamas se alejara de su lado.

Quería todo de el, esa inocencia, esa bondad y ternura que reflejaba con cada acción, por esas sonrisas que solo le regalaba a el y no por que fuera amable, ya que había notado que con nadie mas lo hacia. Se sentia unico y especial. Querido en todos los sentidos.

El peliverde al final se había enamorado, pero la culpa no lo dejaba, todo fue a base de mentiras, nunca se le paso por la mente que ocurriría algo así, no es que tuviese el mismo complejo de akashi, ser perfecto no le iba para nada y tampoco era descuidado, solo que esta vez se le había ido de las manos y no tenia idea de como solucionarlo.

Tendría que sacrificar su amistad, ya lo había decidido se le confesaría, pero antes le diría la verdad. Al menos deseaba que le perdonara por todo y fuera su amigo.

* * *

Realmente Midorima no podía seguir así, durante los siguientes días de su descubrimiento de su amor por furi, le habían causado problemas no solo en casa, también en la escuela aunque era raro había dejado de lado el estudio con tal de enfocarse en ocultar su amor por el castaño.

Y este inconsciente mente aumentaba los problemas, Durante todos los ratos posibles no había dejado de mandarle mensajes preguntando lo mismo "estas bien?" quería decirle todo, pero entraba en pánico y le daba ataques de ansiedad, sabia que nada seria lo mismo, solo necesitaba algo de valor.

Paso otra semana y el castaño se rindió o eso parecía, ya no le llamaba ni mandaba los mensajes, esto provoco que midorima cayera en depresión.

Si a tal grado que no dejaba de ver el celular a cada rato, con tal de tener tan solo una señal de el, era lo único que quería en el mundo.

Furi estaba preocupado y molesto, midorima habia ignorado todos sus mensajes, pero por que? acaso iso algo malo? o solo era una molestia para el otro?, decidido fue a su escuela y no lo encontró.

Los sempais de este le explicaron la situación y entonces comprendió, midorima había colapsado por culpa de akashi, quería respuestas y pronto!.

Llego a la casa del peliverde, no sabia que hacer, le puerta estaba abierta y decidió entrar a la casa, no quería molestar o algo, hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de arriba.

Rápido llego al cuarto donde sucedió ahí se encontró a cierto peli-verde con solo el pantalón y sin camisa, este al verlo se sorprendió tanto que se le cayeron los lentes.

\- Que hac - quería continuar con su regaño, pero kou fue mas rápido y se lanzo a abrazarlo con lagrimas en lo ojos.

\- Eres un idiota, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba! - se aferro mas a el- pudiste habérmelo dicho, sabes que te ayudaría no?.

\- Lo siento, es solo que no quería que nada de esto pasara - le acaricio la cabeza, se sentía tan bien y era tan suave de lo que pensaba.

\- Siempre has sido un egoísta, por eso eres un tsundere idiota.

\- viniste solo a decirme eso? como es que supiste donde vivía? -suspiro- debo tomar medidas extremas contigo no es así?

\- Vine por que no contestabas ninguno de mis mensajes y llamadas, pensé que habías muerto o te había sucedido algo grave~ Eh! a que te refieres?

\- le agarro de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara - a esto kouki ... - sin mas le beso, pero no era uno cualquiera sino lleno de deseo.

Obviamente Furi tenia un mar de emociones, primero empezó con sorpresa, después se puso rojo de vergüenza, pero también se sentía muy bien.

Midorima no quería cortar el beso ya que estaba disfrutándolo, debía decirle, ahora que aun tenia tiempo - Akashi va a venir mañana no?.

\- Si me mando un mensaje con la Dirección del lugar y la hora.

\- Vale, mañana debes tener en cuenta de que tu me gustas y mucho - se sonrojo levemente.

Espera que?! como? mas bien desde cuando?, El era demasiado lento, pero si también le gustaba, solo que quería esperar a estar completamente seguro de eso.

Hablaron de otras cosas mas, hasta que el mas alto decidió que era hora de irse, por que estaba oscureciendo y no quería que le pasara nada en el camino. Antes de salir resibio otro beso y este era completamente diferente al anterior, llevaba todos los sentimientos.

Después de que llego a su casa, tarde para variar, no pudo conciliar el sueño, en su mente se repetían esas palabras que le hacían sentir una rara sensación que le gustaba, lo bueno que estaba solo, sino hubieran visto que estaba mas rojo que la luz del semáforo de la esquina.

\- Tu también me gustas midorima - dijo a la luz de la luna.

Aquella confesión cambiaría el destino de las cosas, lo amaba, pero tenia miedo por lo que pasaría mañana.

* * *

Furi estaba algo confundido, en primera fue secuestrado después de que salio de su casa y ahora estaba siendo llevado en un carro desconocido, hacia donde estaba El emperador, no es que no quisiera, pero esto había sido demasiado.

Finamente llegaron al lugar, donde fue liberado, que no era simplemente uno cualquiera sino en un famoso restaurante.

\- Espero que el viaje no haya sido aburrido - soltó el rojo de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de confusión.

\- Fue ... agradable, bueno que hacemos aquí? pensé que nos veríamos en el centro dentro de 2 horas? - si había salido, pero para comprar algunos dulces mientras esperaba.

\- Hubo un cambo de planes, ya que necesito decirte algo y eso no puede ser tratado en publico.

\- Bueno, pero tampoco en un lugar como este, vayamos a caminar y así me dices no?.

\- Esperaba algo como esto, muy bien vamos - comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, era algo cliché ya que caminaban justo donde había muchos arboles de cerezo por todo el camino.

El paisaje era muy hermoso y hasta perfecto, si así es, el querido rojo tenia planeado confesarse pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

Aunque ya lo había decidido sentía temor, miedo al rechazo por que sabia que kou le gustaba una "chica", nada se le escapaba ya que el era absoluto.

Sin mas rodeos lo iba a hacer - Kouki, Tu me gustas ... - ya no habia vuelta atras, pero aveces hasta el mas inteligente podia toma decisiones equivocadas.

El pobre de Furi no se esperaba algo como eso, el le caía bien, como un amigo nada mas y tenia que serle sincero - Akashi-kun yo ... lo siento, solo lo veo como un amigo - la verdad es que a el le gustaba alguien mas.

Akashi no cabía de la impresión, lo había rechazado? Espesialmente el, la persona que mas queria en el mundo. Enserio no se esperaba eso, nunca se le ocurrió que algo así pasaría y mucho menos a el. Aunque le costara admitirlo esta vez había perdido y le dolía demasiado.

\- Entiendo, lamento las molestias que te he causado - lo dijo con una calma total que daba mucho miedo, pánico y demasiado terror - no te preocupes.

\- Yo lo siento enserio, pero podemos ser amigos no? hay muchas cosas que no se de ti - entro en pánico, no era común ver al otro en ese estado - y Quisiera ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

\- Quien es ella? - ya quería matar a esa tipa que le había robado el corazón del chihuahua.

\- Bueno yo ... Lo siento no puedo decírtelo - Dijo algo avergonzado, no tenia el valor suficiente para decirle, después de que lo rechazo seria muy cruel de su parte.

Solo le quedaba aceptar la verdad, el no pudo conquistarlo y solo podía permanecer a su lado como amigo, siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara - Esperare,  
hasta que estés seguro de decirme, vayamos por un helado.

\- Si vamos - soltó alegre, aunque aun sentía miedo de que el, se pusiera como loco e intentara matarlo ahí.

La noche cayo rápido, ya que fueron a varios juegos y comieron mucho helado, como si fuesen dos niños pequeños, Akashi se despidió de kou mostrando una sonrisa suave y con un "Te llamare mañana".

Aun así, no se sentía bien, le había dolido verle en ese estado si lo quería, pero de otro modo, le estaba afectando el hecho de que se dio cuenta que se había enamorado completamente del peli-verde.

* * *

Midorima apareció en la entrada del instituto Seirin el lunes, donde esperaba al castaño, la mayoría de los estudiantes se dieron cuenta de su presencia, ninguno se atrevía a hablarle.

Al fin apareció el mas bajo que parecía entre confundido y triste?, sin tiempo que perder le tomo del brazo y se lo llevo lejos de ahí. Terminaron en un callejón que al menos la mayoría de las personas no conocía.

\- Sabes que perderé la primera clase?, pudiste mandarme un mensaje.

\- No importa yo no iré hoy, dime que sucedió con el? .

\- Se me confeso, pero lo rechace me di cuenta de que me gustaba alguien mas

\- A si y quien es?, vamos dilo no tengo todo el tiempo.

\- Bueno etto ... -sonrojado- eres tu zanahoria idiota! -le dijo, mas bien lo grito y era bueno que nadie pasara a esas horas por ahí.

\- Te habías tardado chihuahua - sin mas le beso - no te dejare ir nunca.

\- Eso espero o te golpeare.

* * *

 **Pobre rojo hace que se me rompa el kokoro(?, nah se lo merecía.  
** **Aunque en el fondo sentí feo :'v, Ya no le are sufrir de nuevo ... bueno lo intentare.  
** **Lamento si Furi me salio algo tsundere al final Lel~**

 **atte: Aki-Chan**


End file.
